


In Which No Minstrels Are Eaten

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiyuki meets Monty Python.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which No Minstrels Are Eaten

**Author's Note:**

> For the Monty Python challenge.

Goku was in front when they came to the bridge. An old man blocked the way.

"What is your name?"

"Goku! What's y--Aaaaaaaaaagh!"

Goku disappeared into the gorge and Sanzo shot the old man without even blinking.

Silence, then Gojyo sighed. "Lemme guess. You want me to go get him."

Sanzo lit a cigarette. "We're wasting time. He'll catch up."

He stepped over the corpse and started across the bridge.

Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged looks. Hakkai smiled.

"At least this one didn't start screaming about oppression."

"Yeah," Gojyo snorted, "that's my line. See you on the other side."


End file.
